Duo's Bedtime Story, Heero's Sweet Reward
by Wolfsbane
Summary: Heero tells Duo a bedtime story. He gets a very nice reward from Duo for it too. YAOI! Don't like, don't read.


Wolfsbane This is my first fanfic! Yay! I'm so proud!   
  
Elf Can we get on with it Bannie?  
  
Wolfsbane I dont own gundam wing nor do i own the fairy tale ' The Angel'. Hans Christian Andersen wrote it so its definately not mine.  
  
Elf *laughs like a madman* No but I am  
  
Wolfsbane *smirks* On with the fanfiction that serves no money making purposes. Man i wish life was this good!  
  
_^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^_   
  
~Duo's Bedtime Story~  
  
" Hee-chan! I can't sleep!" Duo pouted while straddling his koi's lap. " Would you like for me to tell you a story?" Heero asked while rubbing Duo's back gently. " Yay! Story-time!" " Let's bathe first okay Duo?" "Aww but Hee-chan!" "Lets compromise. How about I start telling the story in the tub?" " Deal!" Duo undressed Heero and himself hurriedly so that he could have his story quicker.  
  
Heero laughed at his braided lover while he half drug him to the bathroom. Duo bent over to fill the tub giving Heero a pretty sweet view.  
  
Heero lotioned up his fingers and slid one digit into his beloved Duo who, to say the least, was surprised at his koi's actions. "Mmmm..having fun hee-chan?" Heero slid two more digits into Duo as a reply. " mmmmmugh.....Baths ready...mmmm." Heero smiled and laid down in the bath waiting for an opportunity to pleasure Duo emmensely. Duo sqwatted over Heero to kiss him but Heero had other ideas which he carried out with great persision. Heero pushed Duo down onto his cock and smirked at the moan of pleasure that his entrance had gotten out of Duo. " ughughmmughoh....tell story hee-chan...mmmughugh..." "When I get done I get a reward." Heero pulled out of Duo and began the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Whenever a good child dies, an angel of God comes down from Heaven, takes the dead child in his arms, spreads out his great white wings, and flies with him over all the places which the child had loved during his life. Then he gathers a large handful of flowers, which he carries up to the Almighty, that they may bloom more brightly in Heaven than they do on Earth. And the Almighty presses the flowers to His heart, but he kisses the flower that pleases him best, and it recieves a voice, and is able to jion the song of the chorus of bliss."  
  
These words were spoken by an angel of God , as he carried a dead child up to Heaven, and the child listened as if in a dream. Then they passed over well-known spots, where the little one had often played, and through beautiful gardens full of lovely flowers.   
  
"Which of these shall we take with us to Heaven to be transplanted there?" asked the angel.  
  
Close by grew a slender, beautiful, rose-bush, but some wicked hand had broken the stem, and the half-opened rosebuds hung faded and withered on the trailing branches.  
  
"Poor rose-bush!" said the child, "let us take it with us to heaven, that it may bloom above in God's garden."  
  
The angel took up the rose bush; then he kissed the child, and the little one half opened his eyes. The angel gathered also some beautiful flowers, as well as a few humble buttercups and hearts-ease.  
  
"Now we have flowers enough," said the child; but the angel only nodded, he did not fly upward to heaven.  
  
It was night, and quite still in the great town. Here they remained, and the angel hovered over a small, narrow street, in which lay a large heap of straw, ashes and sweepings from the houses of people who had removed. There lay fragments of plates, peices of plaster, rags, old hats, and other rubbishnot pleasant to see. Amidst all this confusion, the angel pointed to the pieces of a broken flower pot, and to a lump of earth which had fallen out of it. The earth had been kept from falling to pieces by the roots of a withered field-flower, which had been thrown amongst the rubbish.  
  
" We will take this with us," said the angel," I will tell you why as we fly along."  
  
And as they flew the angel related the history.  
  
"Down in that narrow lane, in a low cellar, lived a poor sick boy; he had been afflicted since his childhood, and even in his best days he could just manage to walk up and down the room on crutches once or twice, but no more. During some days in summer, the sunbeams would lie on the floor of the cellar for about half an hour. In this spot the poor sick boy would sit warming himself in the sunshine, and watching the red blood through his delicate fingers as he held them before his face. Then he would say he had been out, yet knew nothing of the green forest in its spring verdure, until a neighbors son brought him a green bough from a beech-tree. This he would place over his head, and fancy that he was in the beech-wood while the sun shone, and the birds caroled gayly. One spring day the neighbors boy brought him some feild-flowers, and among them was one to which the root still adhered. This he carefully planted in a flower-pot, and placed it in a window seat near his bed. And the flower had been planted by a fourtunate hand, for it grew, put forth fresh shoots, and blossomed every year. It became a splendid flower garden to the sick boy, and his little treasure upon earth. He watered it, and cherished it, and took care it should have the benefit of every sunbeam that found its way to the cellar, from the earliest morning ray to the evening sunset. The flower entwined itself even in his dreams-for him it bloomed, for him spread its perfume. And it gladdened his eyes, and to the flower he turned even in death, when the Lord called him. He has been one year with God. During that time theflower has stood in the window, withered and forgotten, till at length cast out among the sweepings into the street, on the day of the lodgers' removal. And this poor flower, withered and faded as it is, we have added to our nosegay, because it gave more real joy than the most beautiful flower in the garden of a queen."  
  
"But how do you know all this?" asked the child whom the angel was carrying to heaven.  
  
" I know it," said the angel, "because I myself was the poor sick boy who walked upon crutches, and i know my own flower well."  
  
Then the child opened his eyes and looked into the glorious happy face of the angel, and at the same moment they found themselves in that heavenly home where all is happiness and joy. And God pressed the dead child to his heart, and wings were given to him so that he could fly with the angel, hand in hand. Then the Almighty pressed all the flowers to His heart; but He kissed the withered field-flower, and it recieved a voice. Then it joined in the song of the angels, who surrounded the throne, some near, and others in a distant circle, but all equally happy. They all joined in the chorus of praise, both great and small,-- the good, happy child, and the poor field-flower, that once lay withered and cast away on a heap of rubbish in a narrow, dark street.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo sighed happily. " Such a sweet story!" Heero chuckled at his lover who was now running his fingers over the contures of his face. " I see you like that my Hee-chan." Duo smirked at Heero and swiftly took his cock into his mouth doing all the things he could think of to please his Hee-chan and coax him into cumming (yes thats the correct spelling) into his mouth. Heero sqwirmed and moaned under his lovers skilled hands and mouth. Heero felt his release coming closer and Duo sensed it as well.  
  
Duo grabbed the lubricant and started to squeeze it onto his cock but Heero stopped him. "Let me do that for you my dear Duo." Heero rubbed the lubricant very slowly over Duo's cock. Once Heero was finally done Duo turned Heero over and pulled him onto his knees. Duo, whom we all has no patience at all, rammed himself into Heero and pumped him in time with his thrusts. Heero soon got used to the rhythm and moved with Duo. Heero could feel Duo's thrusts becoming more forced and less controled until finally he cummed, followed shortly afterwards by Heero.  
  
"Did you like your reward Hee-chan?" "Yes, very much." Heero pulled Duo close to him and they fell asleep in each others warm, loving embrace.  
  
_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_  
  
Wolfsbane I require 5 reviews before I write a new fanfic.  
  
Elf *cuddles bannie*  
  
Wolfsbane Elf is my husband. We are both male.  
  
Elf We don't critize you people so don't critize us. We have been married One year, two weeks, three days, and seven hours. Thats longer than some Girl-Guy marriages have lasted!  
  
Wolfsbane *holds elf close* See ya! My Koi needs some hot coffee. 


End file.
